A session with the Joker
by Mistah Js girl
Summary: All dialog, just a few session between Joker and Harley me and my b/f did. Not too good, i did it for another story i was working on but ended up trashing it and thought it might be fun. So here it is. If you always wondered what they talked about now you


Dr. Quinzel: What is your interest in murder?  
Joker: It's funny.  
Dr. Quinzel: Why do you find it funny?  
Joker: Because life is one big joke, and death is the ultimate punchline.  
Dr. Quinzel: How do you pick your victims?  
Joker: Oh it varies. Sometimes it's random sometimes I have specific interests.   
Dr. Quinzel: When you have specific interests what are some of them?  
Joker: Well sometimes it's revenge others it could just be I'm in a bad mood.  
Dr. Quinzel: Who was your first victim? And why?  
Joker: Hmm, my first victim. Now that's a good question. If I remember correctly it was my cousins cat. When I had him mix my very first batch of Joker venom. I needed to test it somehow.  
Dr. Quinzel: How do you feel about your "appearance"?  
Joker: My appearance? Now that's an interesting question. I couldn't be more beautiful if my face was horribly scarred on one side. *winks and chuckles*  
Dr. Quinzel: So then you like the way you look?  
Joker: Who wouldn't?  
Dr. Quinzel: Who was your favorite murder victim?  
Joker: Oh that definitely has to be the Bat-brat. Just to see the look on Batman's face when he first saw his little corpse wonder. *laughs*  
Dr. Quinzel: How did you murder them?  
Joker: With a crow bar and ended it with a blast.  
Dr. Quinzel: What is your interest in Batman?  
Joker: He made me. He's the reason I jumped into that vat of chemicals, or was it a giant whipped cream pie? Oh well either way he's responsible for me.  
Dr. Quinzel: Do you really like your life the way it is?  
Joker: Why shouldn't I? I mean I always have a roof over my head, come and go as I please. And I always have someone looking out for me.  
Dr. Quinzel: What do you think about when your killing people?  
Joker: How funny it is. And of course I'm also wondering what their thinking, then it just makes me laugh some more.  
Dr. Quinzel: How do you come up with your "capers"?  
Joker: Capers? Have you been watching reruns of The Super Friends?  
Dr. Quinzel: (raises a brow, not finding that funny) Allow me to re-fraise the question. What inspires you to come up with the ideas you have on murdering people, and robbing places?  
Joker: What inspires me? . . . I'm insane.  
Dr. Quinzel: Why haven't you been able to kill Batman?  
Joker: Because I don't want to kill Batman, it's part of the game. I get loose, run through the city, kill a few people, Batsey finds me, ruff's me up and brings me back to my wonderfully padded cell.  
Dr. Quinzel: Are you even trying to kill him?   
Joker: Sometimes I do try, but eventually I have to realize if I do, there won't be a game no more.  
If so explain why you haven't.  
Joker: Sometimes I get frustrated because he always finds a way to show up and mess up my plans.  
If not explain why not.  
Joker: Because the game would end. Are you feeling alright, Dr. Quinn?   
Dr. Quinzel: It's Quinzel, and yes.  
Dr. Quinzel: Why do you think of it as a game?  
Joker: Because it just reminds me of a game of tag. *smiles*  
Dr. Quinzel: Would you like to return to society one day?  
Joker: Oh I will eventually anyway, just a matter of time before I take an early vacation from this place anyway.   
Dr. Quinzel: No, I mean return to society as a sane human being.  
Joker: *laughs hysterically*  
Are you working on getting well?  
Joker: Why get well when the whole damn world is mad.  
  
  
Dr. Quinzel: Now the whole world can't be mad. That's not plausible, you see I'm not mad and I know people who also aren't mad.   
Joker: Of course your mad. If you wasn't you wouldn't be here. *grins widely*  
Dr. Quinzel: (No reaction, looks up for a moment then back to her note pad)  
Dr. Quinzel: So why do you think the whole world is mad?  
Joker: Because it is, I mean take sex for example. I mean I can't even think about how much of a joke that is without bursting my sides. Come to think about it, I can't think of much that doesn't have that reaction to me.  
Dr. Quinzel: Interesting…(writes something else down)  
Dr. Quinzel: How do you see the rest of your life?  
Joker: I don't really, I can't see the future you know.  
Dr. Quinzel: No, (sigh of irritation) what I mean to say is what do you think the rest of your life will be like?  
Joker: Well considering all the sedatives and electro-shock therapy I'll not be able to think too much about it.  
Do you feel sorry about murdering all those people?  
Joker: Not really, if anything relieved, I mean aren't they in a better place now. Anywhere would be better than living here.  
Dr. Quinzel: Hmmmm, interesting (writes something on her note pad, then pushes her glasses up on her nose)  
How do you feel about working with me to get better?  
Joker: I think it'll be fun. *grins and winks*  
Dr. Quinzel: Well that concludes are session for now. (presses a button on her desk and smiles faintly. Guards come in and escort you back to your cell.)  
  
  
  
  
Next week, same time same place.  
  
(Dr. Quinzel sits down behind her desk and takes out her note pad and pen. Guards bring in Joker and seat him on the sofa, Dr. Quinzel shoes off the guards and then sits back down. She looks up and gives a very quick, very fake smile)  
  
Dr. Quinzel: Good morning, I have a different kind of session planned for today. I was thinking a little free association might be fun. Hmmm? Well I think you know what I mean, but just in case. All it is is you are going to start talking about anything on your mind and that's what we'll talk about. You can change the subject when ever you like or we can stay on one subject as long as you like. Okay then?  
  
Joker: How about my last murder?  
  
Dr. Quinzel: Sure. Like I said anything your thinking about. (quickly writes something)  
  
Joker: Well on my last "outing" (makes quotes in the air with fingers) I met the pretty young thing on a street corner. She was a working girl trying to put herself through college so I thought I would cut her a break and invite her up to my current place. Of course she recognized me at once and treated me like a celebrity. Well I lead her up to my place and told her to make herself comfortable while I freshen up. I went to my bathroom and combed my hair back a bit and changed into my good suit. It was a special night after all. Well when I came back I hear her on the phone. I heard her say something about my address and to hurry to whoever was on the phone. I assumed it was the police. She turned around just in time to notice I had been standing there during the last few words and she kind of freaked. She started immediately trying to explain that she was calling someone to come pick her up. Like I would believe that. I smiled and said that it was ok, we shouldn't take long anyway. She smiled and sat down on the bed. I walked over and grabbed her by the throat. At first she thought I was being kinky, but when she started to loose consciousness she realized I was trying to kill her. She started thrashing around, but eventually her loss of air caused her head to loll back and slowly stop breathing. Then I turned down the bed and laid her there. I figured while she was here I was going to get some kind of pleasure from her. So then I took some scarves that I had acquired recently and tied her hands and ankles to both ends of the bed, spreading her out like a star. Then I went to the night table and got my pocket knife I carry around with me incase of an emergency. I walked over and I cut down the front of her shirt and down her skirt. Then doing the same with her bra and panties. After I got her completely undressed I noticed her chest was still rising. She wasn't dead yet, so just to make sure I stabbed the knife into her heart. You don't mind if I get graphic do you?  
  
Dr. Quinzel: (pauses a moment before saying)…Y-yes of course it's fine.  
  
Joker: (smiling) Oh good. Anyhow. . . She convulsed for a few seconds after this while the blood squirted up and splattered on my nice suit. This irritated me a little and when she stopped convulsing I pulled on the knife as hard as I could and made a nice slit down the middle of her chest. Then I went to the bathroom and wiped the blood off of my suit jacket and got my rubber gloves. I planned on getting messy.   
  
Dr. Quinzel (Tries to interrupt, but feels uneasy and stops herself. She was stopped on her notes just a few seconds a ago)  
  
  
Joker: So I went over and carefully put my fingers into the slit and pulled her open. Just in time to see the last few beats of her heart, that was interesting.  
  
Dr. Quinzel (Looking like she is getting sick, and lays the note pad on her desk)  
  
Joker: Then I started messing around in there, you know pulling on her intestines, cutting open her stomach just to see what she had for lunch that day. Poor thing only had a small ham sandwich, well not that you could really tell as much as it was ground up and globbing together with all the other working of her stomach. After roaming around in her torso for awhile I decided to give her a free hysterectomy . . .  
  
Dr. Quinzel (jumps up from her desk and runs out holding her hand over her mouth)  
  
(A few minutes later two guards come in and take Joker back to his cell ending that session rather quickly)  
  
  
  
Session 3:  
  
  
(Dr. Quinzel walks in and sits behind her desk as she always does, she pulls out her note pad and pen. The two guards bring in Joker and sit him on the sofa then leave. Dr. Quinzel doesn't look up rather she keeps her eyes on her note pad)  
  
Dr. Quinzel: Alright well I think today we will do a little word association, then maybe you would care to talk about something, or we could do dream association. But first I'll say a word and you say the first thing that comes to mind okay?   
  
Dr. Quinzel: Tomorrow.  
Joker: Yesterday  
  
Dr. Quinzel: Saturday.  
Joker: Fraturday  
Dr. Quinzel: Life.  
Joker: Destroy  
Dr. Quinzel: Art.  
Joker: Murder  
Dr. Quinzel: Human.  
Joker: You  
Dr. Quinzel: God   
Joker: Me  
Dr. Quinzel: Smile.  
Joker: Weapon  
Dr. Quinzel: Touch.  
Joker: Flow through  
Dr. Quinzel: Okay and the last one is: Complete.  
Joker: Nothing  
Dr. Quinzel: Okay now, have you had any dreams in the last couple nights or anything you felt like talking to me about. You know I am here to help. (Smiles faintly)  
  
Joker: Well a few nights ago I had this dream where the sun was blackened out and the complete world was in utter darkness. There were riots in the streets, every one was panicking. Until a candle sparked with a fire. The only light in a world of darkness, it was starting to give some people hope. I merely laughed and blew it out.  
  
Dr. Quinzel: (writes something down) Interesting, what do you think that means?  
  
Joker: What it means? Not much, let's remember, Doctor. I'm insane.  
  
Dr. Quinzel: So, er what have you been up to lately?   
  
Joker: Oh, just making plans.  
  
Dr. Quinzel: Oh really. What kind of plans?  
  
Joker: Now, now. You should never reveal the punch-line too early.  
  
Dr. Quinzel: And what is it that you mean by that?  
  
Joker: That's for me to know and for you to never find out.  
  
Dr. Quinzel; (writes something down) Alright then. But you know I am never going to be able to get you out of here if you never tell me anything.  
  
Joker: Sure you will, it will just take time.  
  
Dr. Quinzel: I'm not quite sure what you mean by that. Care to explain?  
  
Joker: (looking up at the clock) Times up.  
  
Dr. Quinzel: (looks up at the clock) Yes, it is. (presses button calling guards) Well I hope we can continue this conversation next week.  
  
(guards come in and take Joker to his cell)  
  
  
(Next week, guards bring Joker in and wait with him until Dr. Quinzel comes in and sits down. She's surprised to see Joker in there first but doesn't really say anything about it. Then she sits down and pulls out her note pad and pen)  
  
Dr. Quinzel: Good morning, How has your week been?  
Joker: Oh you know, meds, electro shock, same old, same old.  
  
Dr. Quinzel: Er, yes I suppose. Anyway I was thinking we could do more free association. So you can start when ever you like.  
  
Joker: Oh goodie, I never got to finish my story from last time anyway. . .  
  
Dr. Quinzel:….Sure.  
  
Joker: Well to make a long story short. While I was giving her the hysterectomy I saw some lights flash across my window. When I looked out, it wasn't the cops. She had called someone to come get her. Silly me, well you know what they say about people that assume.  
  
Dr. Quinzel: So tell me how you felt after you realized that it was a mistake. Did you feel bad at all?   
  
Joker: All you doctors make me laugh always wanting to know what something makes me feel. *chuckles* I felt I had made a terrible mistake so to make up for it I carefully placed her organs back into her torso and tossed her out the window onto the car. Just to save them the trouble of walking up all those stairs.  
  
Dr. Quinzel: Did you think about what those people thought and felt when you did that? I mean don't you ever wonder how other people feel when you do things like that? Or like how you might feel if some one did something like that to you? Do you understand? (Then she made a quick note before looking back at Joker)  
  
Joker: My my, Doctor. It seems you may have some issues. Is everything ok at home?  
  
Dr. Quinzel: Excuse me. First off I don't think that's something I need be talking to you about. And would you care to answer my questions?  
  
Joker: Just trying to help. . . *shrugs and grins* What was the question again? *smiles*  
  
Dr. Quinzel: (Sighs) Yes well maybe, but you know your not really qualified for that. Anyway the question was…Do you ever wonder how other people feel, like the people who are hurt by you?  
  
Joker: (puts his first finger to his temple and looks like he's deep in thought for about 10 minutes) Not really.  
  
Dr. Quinzel: (mutters Oy) So you never ever think about any of that? What do you think about then?  
  
Joker: (shrugs and looks around with a puzzled look on his face)  
  
Dr. Quinzel: You must know what you think about? Okay, what are you thinking about right now?  
  
Joker: (looks around the room for a moment then looks Dr. Quinzel over, then looks down) You have black panties on.  
  
Dr. Quinzel: (most annoyed look on her face) Have you been listening at all?  
  
Joker: (shakes his head like coming out of a daze) I'm sorry, what did you say? I wasn't listening.  
  
Dr. Quinzel: (sighs) Okay, Are you not even interested in being here this morning? Anyway, lets get back to what I was saying , or do you have something you would rather talk about. Keep in mind we only have twenty minutes left.  
  
Joker: Knock, Knock.  
  
Dr. Quinzel: Excuse me?  
  
Joker: Hello? Is anybody there? Knock, knock.  
  
Dr. Quinzel: (looks annoyed) Who's there…  
  
Joker: Cats  
  
Dr. Quinzel: Cats who…  
  
Joker: Knock, knock.  
  
Dr. Quinzel: I really don't think this is going to get us any where.  
  
Joker: (in a spoiled brat type tone) Knock, knock.  
  
Dr. Quinzel: Fine…Who's there.  
  
Joker: Cats  
  
Dr. Quinzel: (becoming very frustrated) Cats who…  
  
Joker: Knock, knock.  
  
Dr. Quinzel: Alright that's enough now. Lets talk about something, hmmm? Okay how about…   
(Joker starts saying knock, knock, knock over and over again)…Alright now, I'm going to have to call the guards if you can't behave yourself. Do you think you can?  
  
Joker: (stops for a second) Ah come on, just open the door. Knock, knock.  
  
Dr. Quinzel: Fine, fine.. the door is open. Are you happy?  
  
Joker: Don't you want to know who's there?  
  
Dr. Quinzel: (sighs again) Yes fine. Who's there?  
  
Joker: Orange  
  
Dr. Quinzel: Orange who…  
  
Joker: Orange ya glad I butchered the cats.  
  
Dr. Quinzel: (smirks ever so slightly) Alright, can we continue now?  
  
Joker: Knock, knock.  
  
Dr. Quinzel: (lays her head on the desk and presses the button for the guards)  
  
Joker: Who's there? Time….Time who, you say? Time's up.  
(winks at Dr. Quinzel as the guards come in and grab him) Lovely time speaking with you, hope we can do it again soon sometime. Rowr.  
(guards take Joker out)  
  
  
  
  
(A few weeks pass, about four, so one month passes. Well not a full month but it's only about a day until a full month. Anyway, Dr. Quinzel comes in and sits down, then the guards bring Joker in)  
  
Joker: (while the guards bring him in) Sorry I'm late. Traffic you know.  
  
Dr. Quinzel: (humoring him) Yes of course. So how have you been?  
  
Joker: Oh not bad, except room service was early with my meds for some reason. (looks at Dr. Quinzel suspiciously)  
  
Dr. Quinzel: (looks puzzled slightly) Oh, I'm sorry I guess. Anything interesting been going on, or anything on your mind?  
  
Joker: Not really, just the same old dream.  
  
Dr. Quinzel: And what would that be?  
  
Joker: About you…..  
  
Dr. Quinzel: (look of interest and looks puzzled) Really, care to share?  
  
Joker: …..and those little black panties of yours. (winks) Sure. I ruined my sheets because of you. I should send you my cleaning bill.  
  
Dr. Quinzel: (blushes and looks to note pad) Er, that's interesting. Why- ah do you think you've been dreaming about me?  
  
Joker: Well, I was running down a long hallway. When this huge bat-creature swoops down from the sky when I see this black corridor. I run to it for cover when I notice it's silk, and after feeling it for a moment I realize it's fabric. Then I look up and notice your legs engulfing me as I walk further into your panties. Then all of a sudden I have an umbrella because it seems to be raining in there. When I get to something that looks like a punching bag, so figuring I need to workout some anyway I start pounding on it. (voice starts raising a bit getting more dramatic and keeps rising as he talks)And then few minutes later the whole place floods. And I'm clutching onto the punching bag for dear life when all of a sudden. . . . (suddenly calms down) I wake up.   
  
Dr. Quinzel: (clears her throat) Well you know I never took dream interpretation, but I'll look up some stuff tonight. So what do you think it means?  
  
Joker: I'm hot for teacher…uh I mean doctor.  
  
Dr. Quinzel: Well I suppose you could be. Why do you think you are? Is it common for you to feel this about your doctors?  
  
Joker: Not really. I never liked any other doctors, I never felt this way about any of them before?  
(shrugs)  
  
Dr. Quinzel: (writes something down, then something else, then another thing) W-What do you think the cause of these feelings might be…I mean because you know I've done my best to be professional…not that a trained doctor like myself could be less than professional.. Anyway, why do you think you feel like this?  
  
Joker: Because I notice the way your legs twitch when I speak of things like that….(looks down)…like they are now.  
  
Dr. Quinzel: (Pauses a second) No, not really. I drink a lot of coffee that's all. Anyway we better start on this session, you know I was thinking maybe some word association?  
Joker: Ok, sure. How about?  
Black  
  
Dr. Quinzel: White…..Wait, that's not right. I have to start…  
Time  
  
Joker: balloon  
  
Dr. Quinzel: Home  
  
Joker: Padded  
  
Dr. Quinzel: Sunshine  
  
Joker: Moonshine (does a fake hiccup)  
  
Dr. Quinzel: Black  
  
Joker: panties (winks)  
  
Dr. Quinzel: (looks to note pad while saying) Blue  
  
Joker: Eyes (is looking directly into her eyes)  
  
Dr. Quinzel: (blushes again) Okay that's enough, how about…mmmmm, is there anything on your mind?  
  
Joker: Mhmm (smiles and nods)  
  
Dr. Quinzel: (looks up) Care to talk about it?  
  
Joker: Yes, I would love to.  
  
Dr. Quinzel: Okay well go ahead…  
  
Joker: Those black panties of yours (turns his head to see under the desk better)  
  
Dr. Quinzel: (clears her throat trying to get him to look up) Excuse me, try to keep your eyes up front.  
  
Joker: (interrupting) Oh my eyes are up, well at least one is. (winks)  
  
Dr. Quinzel: Anyway, what is it about them that interest you?  
  
Joker: I notice you've wore them at every session. Why do you suppose that is, Doctor?  
  
Dr. Quinzel: There not the same ones, I have a couple pairs, there very nice that's why I wear them.  
  
Joker: But surely you have other colors, I mean why would you wear black at every one of our sessions. Not to mention there very visible when you keep opening your legs. At least you keep my attention. (smiles widely)  
  
Dr. Quinzel: Yes, yes I have other colors but I see you once a week you know so it's just a coincidence, and I'm not expecting people to be looking under the desk so very much…  
  
Joker: Oh of course not, not consciously anyway.  
  
Dr. Quinzel: And what would you know about such things anyway, I am the doctor remember.  
Joker: Maybe so, but I do know quite a bit. Like I know how the subconscious does stuff to us that out conscious minds have no idea about. Maybe subconsciously your hot for patient, like that Hemmingway Syndrome thing.  
  
Dr. Quinzel: (writes something down) I would think I'm more professional than that, besides you know it doesn't matter because it wouldn't interfere with my work…Now why are we discussing this?  
  
Joker: I don't know. You're the Doctor here, remember. Maybe you want to discuss it.  
  
Dr. Quinzel: Now if I wanted to discuss it….well I don't, and that's what's important.   
  
Joker: Are you sure?  
  
Dr. Quinzel: Yes I'm sure, besides you're the one who's having dreams about me.  
  
Joker: Yes, but you haven't told me your dreams.  
  
Dr. Quinzel: (looks at clock) Times up. (she gets up and heads out) Guards will be right with you.  
  
Joker: (smiling and winks) See you in your dreams..  
  
(Guards come in and take Joker back to his cell)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(Next week, Dr. Quinzel comes in, not wearing black panties. She sits down, crossing her legs and takes out her note pad and pen. Guards bring in Joker and then leave)  
  
Dr. Quinzel: Morning. How was your week?  
  
Joker: Splendid, just splendid. Nice to see you again. You look lovely this morning. (winks)  
  
Dr. Quinzel: (smiles faintly) As do you. So I was thinking that today I might ask you some questions?  
  
Joker: Ooh, are they personal? No I'm not attached.  
  
Dr. Quinzel: (Smirks) No, I was thinking something a little different. Actually I was wondering a little about your past, care to talk about it?  
  
Joker: What's to talk about? As if you've never read a newspaper or watched the news on tv before.  
  
Dr. Quinzel: Yes I have, but I was hoping to hear what you have to say about it. That's all other people you know…  
  
Joker: Oh no matter who says it, it's always the same. Of course when I always say it, it's different. (shrugs)  
  
Dr. Quinzel: Oh alright then. What would you like to talk about?  
  
Joker: (without realizing she has uncrossed her legs, Joker glances down) Red  
  
Dr. Quinzel: (Looks puzzled) Red? Care to explain?  
  
Joker: You're wearing red today.  
  
Dr. Quinzel: Hmmmm? Don't think I know what your talking about…  
  
Joker: Would you like to see the color of mine?  
  
Dr. Quinzel: What are you talking about? Color of what?  
  
Joker: My underwear. I noticed you were wearing red today, not your usual black. Don't get me wrong, I like 'em both. Red and black seem to be your colors. (does the "director" thing with his hands looking her over through his hands) Yes red and black. But since I've seen yours it's only fair that I show you mine.  
  
Dr. Quinzel: I don't really think that would be appropriate, I mean well you know what I mean….besides who said I would care too…  
  
Joker: It was in the expression of your eyes when I offered. Besides you could lock the door and I wouldn't say anything. It would be our little secret. (smiling)  
  
Dr. Quinzel:…No, I don't really think so. Besides you know, well. Okay lets just get on with the session, how about, um, more word association?   
  
Joker: Okay, sure. Naked  
  
Dr. Quinzel: Um, no I start remember.  
Sun  
  
Joker: Red  
  
Dr. Quinzel: Ummmm….(looks at clock. Waits a few minutes) Night  
  
Joker: Black  
  
Dr. Quinzel: Oh you know I really can't think of anything. I'm supposed to make a list of words to ask you, but I forgot to. So lets just talk about what ever is on your mind…or what you did yesterday..or something.. Alright?  
  
Joker: I thought about you.  
  
Dr. Quinzel: nothing else, all day?  
  
Joker: Yes, I did other stuff. But that was the most interesting.  
  
Dr. Quinzel: what else did you do then?  
  
Joker: Well, I thought about you after I woke up, then after that I washed my hands and went to breakfast. I took my usual seat and listened to the usual mindless drivel that usually haunts the cafeteria. Eddie was humoring us with a riddle, Harv was drawing a line down the middle of his oatmeal with his spoon again, and Jervis was babbling something about some Alice girl. Then after I ate I went to the rec room and sat on the couch next to Pammie to watch some tv. Pammie got upset when I changed the channel, but it was just some gardening show…..  
  
Dr. Quinzel: (interrupting) Well that sounds…like something..You know you are the one and only patient I've had sense I've been here.  
  
Joker: (raises a brow at the interuption, then smiles) Oh really? And how come?  
  
Dr. Quinzel: No time. I'm too busy for other patients you know.  
  
Joker: But not too busy for me I see. Would you like to see the color of my underwear now?  
  
Dr. Quinzel:…………………..Time's up………  
  
Joker: Ah, shucks. Oh well. (guards come in and get Joker) Catch you later. (blows her a kiss)  
  
(guards take Joker away)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(Three days later, guards come into Joker's cell and take him out and up to Dr. Quinzel's office, he walks in as guards walk away. Dr. Quinzel is sitting on the sofa)  
  
Dr. Quinzel: Hello, how was your day?  
  
Joker: (notices her on the couch) My, my, Dr. Quinzel. This is certainly different. Has it been a week all ready?  
  
Dr. Quinzel: No, not a week. Three days, you see I cleared out my schedule a little for now we have sessions twice a week. Is that alright?  
  
Joker: Not at all. (guards sit Joker down on the sofa next to Dr. Quinzel, looking at her inquisitively)  
  
Dr. Quinzel: (To guards) Dr. Arkham said it was important to make your patient comfortable and it's also important to make sure they don't feel threatened by you. So I figured a little change in where I sit is for the best. Now two important guards like yourself probably have a lot of work to do, see you in fifty minutes.  
  
(guards go)  
  
Dr. Quinzel: So how was your day?  
  
Joker: Just fine. And yours?  
  
Dr. Quinzel: Fine. So what's on your mind?  
  
Joker: Nothing much, what about you?  
  
Dr. Quinzel: What did you do yesterday, and this morning?  
  
Joker: I would say, but it would be redundant.  
  
Dr. Quinzel: Oh, okay then how about…Well I suppose I can't think of anything, I thought this would be easier you know. But it's so much harder than you would believe, every night I have to go home and try to think about things to talk about with you. But even though you probably won't believe it I don't know as much as I should about being a doctor. So now I've run out of things to talk with you about, and the way I figured it you would have been better or almost better. But it seems I just don't know how to make you better, I'm not a very good doctor after all. (sigh)  
  
Joker: Ah, come now. You're a terrific doctor. You're the only doctor I actually look forward to seeing. And our talks always help me sleep at night than the usual nightmares I have.  
  
Dr. Quinzel: Really? You look forward to seeing me, oh that's very nice of you to say that. And if you say I'm helping you some than I must be, I suppose your right. It's just I don't know how to proceed with your progress. I mean if you haven't noticed I ask you the same stuff every week, and now I'll be asking you the same stuff twice a week. (sigh) I'm starting to wish I would have listened more carefully in school…  
  
Joker: (leans into her a bit) That's ok, I'm sure you'll think of something to say. You're an intelligent woman. I would like to comfort you with a hug, but I'm kinda not suited for it (looks down at his handcuffed wrists)   
  
Dr. Quinzel: (looks down at his cuffs) Hmmm, do you know how to pick the locks if I could get you a bobby pin or something? Now you know normally I wouldn't even think of that but I mean if you meant harm I'm sure I would have picked up on it by now. So I suppose if you can pick the lock it would be okay this one time…  
  
Joker: Well, I am a bit of an expert at it.  
Dr. Quinzel: Oh yes of course that would explain a lot of things….anyway (pulls a bobby pin from her hair which lets her hair come loose, then she hands it to him) there you go. Oh and you must not tell anyone about this because I'm just being nice you know, and sense I've known you for a while it's not really breaking a rule.  
  
Joker: (takes the bobby pin, and while he's working the lock) Don't worry. I won't say a word. (gets the cuffs off and places his arm around her and hugs her a bit) Now why are you so upset?  
  
Dr. Quinzel: Well you know I'm less upset now (looks at him a minute then kisses him, then looks away) Sorry….  
  
Joker: (puts his finger under her chin and turns her face to his and kisses her)  
  
Dr. Quinzel: (puts her arms around him and continues kissing him)  
  
Joker: (breaks the kiss) There, there now. Do you feel better?  
  
Dr. Quinzel: Yes and no. Mostly yes though. Maybe I should go back to my desk.. I mean we haven't done any work today..  
  
Joker: Sure we are, this is free association isn't it? (winks)  
  
Dr. Quinzel: Yes I suppose it is. Okay then why don't you tell me what your thinking about?  
  
Joker: Those black panties (smiles and winks)  
  
Dr. Quinzel: What about them? (smiles)  
  
Joker: I was wondering if you was wearing them.  
  
Dr. Quinzel: Yes actually.  
  
Joker: Or is it your turn to see mine?  
  
Dr. Quinzel: Yes, that would only be fair.  
  
Joker: You wanna peek or should I show?  
  
Dr. Quinzel: (reaches over and undoes his pants and smiles) You know I was hoping to see..  
  
Joker: (as she undoes his pants they loosen and fall revealing he isn't wearing any underwear and she gets to see just what kind of big man he really is) Oops, I knew I forgot something this morning. (smiles)  
  
Dr. Quinzel: (smirks, and starts to slip off her skirt, takes it off and her top. Smiles) I'm happy you forgot…  
  
Joker: (looking her over) Ah those are my favorites. (steps closer to her)  
  
Dr. Quinzel: (smiles) We still have twenty minutes (wraps her arms around him and starts kissing him)   
  
Joker: (kisses her back and lifts her legs as his hand slides down her thigh and moves her panties aside. He massages her clit for a moment before slipping himself in.)  
  
Dr. Quinzel: (moans softly as he enters her, and starts moving her hips grinding up against him) ohh, I've wanted you for what seemed like the longest time….  
  
Joker: (moves in and out of her while caressing her breasts) Now you have me. . . . Twice a week (smiles widely as he looks into her eyes)  
  
Dr. Quinzel: (moans a little louder but trying to keep quiet as she can consider the guards can't be far off. And grinding him harder and pressing her breasts against him)   
  
Joker: (keeps a steady pace as she spasms in orgasm. Then starts gyrating quicker and rougher as he explodes in her like thunder causing a second orgasm from her)  
  
Dr. Quinzel: (as quietly as she can) OH God, I haven't had a fuck like that in way too long. (kisses him again deeply the sits down on the sofa to catch her breath. Then she glances at the clock) We only have minutes! (jumps up and starts dressing)  
  
Joker: (smiles as he watches her scramble. Time is up and the guards come in. They see the bobby pin on the floor Joker's cuffs undone, his pants around his ankles and Dr. Quinzel scrambling. One asks Dr. Quinzel if she is alright while the other one grabs Joker and makes him pull his pants up and cuffs him again Joker struggles and laughs.)  
  
Dr. Quinzel: Yes I'm fine, I really have to go now bye. (leaves)  
  
(The guard returns to the other guard and helps him drag Joker out of her office laughing)  
  
(hears about him in solitary confinement, and Dr. A calls her to his office to make sure she's fine, and explains about another doctor.)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(A week and 2 days later. Dr. Quinzel comes in and sits down behind her desk and sits a little tape recorder on the desk and turns it on. Two guards bring Joker in and sit him handcuffed on the sofa then they ask Dr. Quinzel if she wants them to leave and she says for them to go, and they go.)  
  
Dr. Quinzel: Lets start right away. Today you are going to write me a paper on anything you want, afterwards you will read it to me. Then you will fill out a forum to help me evaluate you properly, and decide if you are receiving the right medication and treatment. (hands him paper and a dull pencil to begin) Start now please, you have ten minutes.  
  
  
Joker: (starts to write on the paper, then looks troubled)  
  
Dr. Quinzel: (is going over notes not looking up)  
  
Joker: (gets up and walks over to the desk) My pencil needs sharpening.  
  
Dr. Quinzel: (takes pencil to see if it writes, it does) It works good enough. You only have nine minutes left.  
  
Joker: (places the pencil behind his ear and leans on the desk) I since tension, Dr. Quinzel. Problems at home?  
  
Dr. Quinzel: Yes. Now please your time is running out.  
  
Joker: Ah, come on. You can tell me.  
  
Dr. Quinzel: I could tell you, if I was a complete idiot, now if you don't start writing I will either have you highly sedated or all your meds taken away or both, alternating days. So please your running out of time.  
  
Joker: (dramatically gasps and places his hand on his forehead) Oh and I thought we were actually becoming friends, sniff, sob. Oh how lonely I shall remain.  
  
Dr. Quinzel: (mutters something under her breath) seven minutes.  
  
Joker: What was that?  
  
Dr. Quinzel: Nothing. Five minutes.  
  
Joker: (walks back to the sofa) What was I suppose to write again?  
  
Dr. Quinzel: Anything you want.  
  
Joker: Oh yeah. (writes something down on the paper then folds it up and taps the pencil on his knee which makes a hollow type sound) Done.  
  
Dr. Quinzel: Good, now read it.  
  
Joker: (stands up, fluffs his paper, clear his throat and..) Anything I want. (then sits back down)  
  
Dr. Quinzel: Interesting. (hands him another piece of paper with things already written on it.) fill this out and give it to me, you have the rest of our session to do it.  
  
Joker: (takes two minutes and fills it out, seeing as how he's used to this sort of thing, while she's still looking down at her notepad, he gets down and crawls under the desk under her skirt and starts rubbing her leg) What's the matter, pumpkin?  
  
Dr. Quinzel: (gets up from her desk and walks a few steps away) Did you fill it out?  
  
Joker: (getting up and standing behind her) You tell me if I feeled it out. . .  
  
Dr. Quinzel: (picks up the paper looks it over) Yes you seemed to. (lays it on her desk) Well we still have a lot of time so why don't you….  
  
Joker: (interrupting; stepping in front of her with a smile) Find a way to pass the time?  
  
Dr. Quinzel: No, lay down on the sofa. I'm going to try hypnosis on you.   
  
Joker: (smirks) I'm far too intelligent for that, but you can try.  
  
Dr. Quinzel: You know they saw the more intelligent you are the easier it is to hypnotize you.  
  
Joker: (smiles and lays down on the sofa) You wanna come over and keep me company before I fall asleep.  
  
Dr. Quinzel: (brings her chair to the side of the sofa, then she takes out a pocket watch) Ok, focus on the watch.  
  
Joker: I'm telling you I'm far too intelligent for . . (stops suddenly as Dr. Quinzel drops the watch and Joker's eyes focus on the watch and he seems in a daze)  
  
Dr. Quinzel: Tell me about your childhood.  
  
Joker: (eyes twitch and he tells the mother running away with him story)  
  
Dr. Quinzel: Wake up now.  
  
Joker: That's not how it's done. . . You're supposed to say, you'll wake up on the count of 3 then count and on 3 I'll wake up. Ok you try it.  
  
Dr. Quinzel: Were you asleep at all?   
  
Joker: Almost. . . then the story picked up. I may be intelligent, Dr. Quinzel, but I'm also insane.  
  
Dr. Quinzel: Go to hell..(leaves, guards come in and take Joker to his cell)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(Later that night as Dr. Quinzel enters her office to get her stuff ready to leave that night)  
  
(door closes)  
Joker: Ah come on. What happened? I thought we were starting something good here.  
  
Dr. Quinzel: What happened? Well let me think, first you lied to me, a lot, then you put my job in trouble, oh and the day before….No never mind, your insane.  
  
Joker: (steps closer to her) The day before. . . what?  
  
Dr. Quinzel: It has nothing to do with you. Why are you in my office?  
  
Joker: (places his hand on his chest and his other hand palm outward on his forehead) Oh, fine. Your just like. . . her. You never cared about me. (a tear trickles down his cheek)  
  
Dr. Quinzel:….That's not true. And who are you talking about anyway?  
  
Joker: Oh you wouldn't care, you'll not believe me and call me insane. But let me ask you, is it insane to be in love?  
  
Dr. Quinzel: (sits down) I'm still your doctor and I really am hear to help you know…So why don't you sit down and tell me…  
  
Joker: (sniffles and reluctantly sits on the sofa, am arm's length from her) It was a few years ago, a female doctor came in here and we started to click after awhile and then after I gave her my heart, she runs off with one of the interns. (reaches out and places his head on Dr. Quinzel's shoulder, sobbing) I was crushed. I never thought I would ever love again. Then you came along and now you're going to leave too. (sobs on her shoulder)  
  
Dr. Quinzel: (sighs, pats him on the back)   
  
Joker: (when she pats him on the back he tightens his arm around her, squeezing her a bit still sobbing on her shoulder)  
  
Dr. Quinzel: I wasn't going to leave you know. Now don't feel so bad I didn't mean to be cold but I was upset. Dr. Arkham didn't seem to know all to well what he was talking about that's all. Do you feel any better?  
  
Joker: Just like mean old Dr. Arkham to make life harder for me. He's always been harder on me than he has the other inmates. (stops sobbing and looks up, head still on her shoulder, into her eyes, his eyes still full of tears) You won't leave me will you?  
  
Dr. Quinzel: I couldn't. You know…I'm in love with you.  
  
Joker: (taking her hand) Dr. Quinzel. . . Harley. . . will you make love to me?  
  
Dr. Quinzel: (gets up locks the door, then walks back over and starts kissing him)  
  
Joker: (starts kissing her back and they spend the next hour in a passionate, erotic union. As they're laying on her sofa on covered with her coat as a blanket, her snuggled up to him) Harley. . . I need to leave for a few days.  
  
Dr. Quinzel: I don't really see how you can, I mean I could never convince Dr. Arkham to let you leave even just for an hour. Besides why would you need to leave?  
  
Joker: My poor dear old Grandmother is sick, and all I want to do is spend some time with her before her time is up. Maybe you can help me find a way out somehow. I mean you are a doctor and a very lovely looking woman. Maybe you could distract the guards while I make my escape.  
  
Dr. Quinzel: I probably could manage to put the security system down, but just for a minute, like a black out thing, but only on your cell of course. When do you need to leave?  
  
Joker: Oh as soon as possible. Tomorrow night?  
  
Dr. Quinzel: Yeah, that would be okay.   
  
Joker: Oh your wonderful. (kisses her deeply his tongue suddenly exploring her mouth, and rolls over on top of her and slides inside her) One more go?  
  
Dr. Quinzel: (smiles) Yes..  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(some time before the last session. Dr. Quinzel   
  



End file.
